


girls/girls/boys

by prettierodds



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bisexual Character, Multi, a small series of stories of april ludgate and her evolving sexuality, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettierodds/pseuds/prettierodds
Summary: April knows she’s loved people before, boys and girls from her childhood that were shallow in retrospect, men and women that she met through the Parks Department and her completed year of community college that were based on her level of boredom, but never has she loved anyone the way she loves Andy.





	girls/girls/boys

April Ludgate is twelve years old.

 

April Ludgate is sitting in third period english, staring at the back of Issac Daniel’s head and thinking about all the scenarios in which he asks her to the spring formal. With flowers by her locker, nervously in the cafeteria, with a decorated note during class. He turns around in his seat to whisper a question, “April, what page are we on?” and her stomach turns. “47,” She whispers back, shyly meeting his sparkling blue eyes. He smiles quickly and turns towards his desk.

 

April is twelve years old, and her heart is beating wildly out of her chest.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

April Ludgate is fourteen years old.

 

April Ludgate is confused, watching her best friend flirt with a strange boy in the mall. He approached them in the food court, older and charming and smiling at Emma like she was the only girl in the world. April had smiled too, a dark smile at this strange boy that said “Fuck off, please,” but he hadn’t listened. He sat across from Emma, his eyes darting around her face and to her hands which were playing in her wavy blonde hair and her lips which were coyly between her teeth and April blinks rapidly, suddenly, with a pounding heart.

 

April Ludgate does not like this strange boy; not the way he hovers, not the way he talks, not the way he leaves his number on a napkin that Emma runs her fingers over for the next twenty minutes.

 

“Cmon April, he seemed so nice. I think I might call him when I get home.”

 

“I don’t think you should, Em. He could be a serial killer. Or Satan put here to lead you to the Underworld.” She was joking, of course, but you never know. Emma laughed, grabbing April’s hand as she stood up from the table.

 

“Oh, April, that’s hilarious. But I sincerely doubt it.”

 

April finds she is extremely disappointed when Emma lets go of her hand, but she tries not to think about it.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

April Ludgate is sixteen years old.

 

April Ludgate is the most nervous she has ever been in her short life, her most recent infatuation Jason Clay tracing his thumb over her hand as they listen to the screams of the girl on the big screen. The rest of the theater disappears as she feels him turn to look at her in the dark. April turns to Jason, and she can’t see any of him but she knows he’s leaning towards her. She meets him halfway, their inexperienced lips brushing at first, then pressing more firmly as hands wander down clothing. She’s not uncomfortable, but it’s an unfamiliar feeling and from what she’s been shown her whole life she thought she’d feel... Different.

Mature? Sexy? It doesn’t feel bad, she thinks, and threads her fingers through Jason’s hair as his lips bruise hers.

 

April acts like her first kiss is no big deal when her friends ask about her date the next day.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

April Ludgate is eighteen years old.

 

April Ludgate is thrown into a table by a douchebag dancing too close.

 

“Do you fucking mind?!” She screams over the music. He says something back but she doesn’t hear it. Next thing she knows, hands are rough around her waist andbeer-heavy words are mumbled into her ear. “Get the fuck away from me.” Her words go unheard and she struggles against a frat boy at least a foot taller than her.

 

Suddenly, he’s on the ground.

 

April turns to see who saved her, a dark haired guy rubbing the knuckles on his right hand and wincing. “Hey, are you ok?” She asks. He looks up, as if surprised to see her.

 

“Uh, yeah.. Although I guess I should be asking you that, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just your average drunk douchebag.” There’s a pause. “Do you want help with your hand? You’re bleeding everywhere.”

 

“Oh... Sure. I’m Derek, by the way.”

 

“April...Ludgate. Pleasure.”

 

April looks up at her savior, nervous and dripping blood on the wood floor as he scans the room and she smiles. “Let’s go find a bathroom.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

April Ludgate is twenty years old.

 

April Ludgate is peeking out from behind Leslie Knope at a woman she can’t seem to move her eyes from. She vaguely places the name ‘Ann’ to the face and tries to remember why Leslie dragged her here.

 

Oh, the pit.

 

Ann is gesturing them inside, her dark eyes meeting April’s briefly. Her heart jumps and April scowls because she knows that feeling and it can’t be anything good right now. Leslie is talking non stop, occasionally turning to April as if inviting her into the conversation, but she doesn’t care. Her eyes have glossed over the room and landed on the other occupant, a man with light brown hair and a wrinkled flannel and a ridiculously large cast on his leg. He’s the one who fell into the pit, she guesses. He grins at the guests and starts talking, and April.... April wants to leave because she feels her heart completely melt.

 

Ann was hot, and classy and warm and smart; from what April could see, the couple couldn’t have been more different.

 

The man’s name is Andy Dwyer, she learns. Her eyes dart between the two and she doesn’t say a word the entire trip.

 

April Ludgate might be falling for someone.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

 

April Ludgate is twenty one years old.

 

April Ludgate is staring at Andy Dwyer with every ounce of love and adoration she possesses, wearing an old white dress she bought for a friend’s graduation party, repeating vows she never thought she’d make. A whirlwind romance, she thinks, although she’s more sure about Andy than she’s ever been about anything in her entire life. He’s wearing a fucking Reggie Wayne jersey to their impromptu wedding and she loves him all the more for it.

 

April knows she’s loved people before, boys and girls from her childhood that were shallow in retrospect, men and women that she met through the Parks Department and her completed year of community college that were based on her level of boredom, but never has she loved anyone the way she loves Andy.

 

“I love you, Andy Dwyer,” She whispers softly, only for the two of them to hear. He grins, wide and innocent and happy.

 

“I love you too, April Ludgate. More than anything.” And the way he says it is so _sincere_ it makes April’s heart skip a beat. 

 

“Shut up,” April whispers back, but she’s smiling through tears and she knows that Andy knows she doesn’t mean it.

 

April Ludgate-Dwyer turns to face her cheering family and friends, clinging to Andy’s side and feeling, finally, like she is exactly where she belongs. 


End file.
